A cold permanent waving tool illustrated in JP-A-U-30-10656 is known as a hair holder used in curling hair by permanent waving. The hair holder comprises a pair of half cylinders and an impregnatable member made of a sponge-like absorbent material provided on the inner side of each of the half cylinders. A hair bundle wound onto a perm rod is fitted in the inside of the cylinders, and the impregnatable members are impregnated with a permanent waving solution. The permanent waving solution is prevented from leaking outside.
Recently, hair holders which enable easy handling to a hair bundle without using a rod have been proposed. For example, JP-A-10-192036 discloses a hair holder having a tube. After a hair bundle is inserted through the tube, the tube is deformed, and the rolled state of the hair bundle is maintained.
The problem of this hair holder, however, is that the hair holder must be rolled up by the hand, and the rolling up operation is troublesome. To solve the problem, JP-A-2003-93133 and WO 03/007752 propose a hair holder having a tube on which a curling thread is wound helically. With a hair bundle inserted in the tube, the curling thread is pulled to roll up the hair bundle together with the tube.
JP-A-11-127942 discloses a hair coloring tool having half cylinders in which hair is placed. The half cylinders each have felt impregnated with an agent.